TSS: El Inicio
by Atomik27
Summary: Muchos ya conocen a los dos mejores agentes secretos que día tras día luchan contra el mal y siempre logran salvar al mundo y a la Líder Mundial. Sin embargo, no todos saben como ellos llegaron a donde están ahora. Esta es la historia de cómo todo empezó, de cómo dos chicos se convirtieron en los mejores agentes a nivel mundial… Enjoy!
1. A primera vista

**Hola a todos.**  
**Me presento, soy Atomik27 y The Secret Show es mi programa favorito en todo el mundo**  
**Y a pesar de que ya no lo dan en mi país no ha dejado de ser mi favorito.**

**Bueno, la mayoría de los fic de TSS están en ingles (la verdad es que solo hay en ingles) quise probar subiendo el primer cap de mi fic en español. Si recibo comentarios subiere mas caps, de lo contrario se quedara como un oneshort.**  
**Podría escribirlo en ingles pero no soy muy buena con ese idioma, pero si lo piden en ingles lo intentare n.n**

**Bueno, aquí el primer cap de esta historia: TSS: El inicio**

* * *

**Cap. 1: A primera vista**

Muchos ya conocen a los dos mejores agentes secretos que día tras día luchan contra el mal y siempre logran salvar al mundo y a la Líder Mundial. Sin embargo, no todos saben como ellos llegaron a donde están ahora. Casualidad? No existen las casualidades, solo existe lo inevitable: el destino. Esta es la historia de cómo todo empezó, de cómo dos chicos se convirtieron en los mejores agentes a nivel mundial…

En la ciudad de San Francisco en exactamente las 3pm, una rubia chica de 19 años llamada Anita knight acababa de llegar a su casa después de una salida con su novio… o su ex novio?

**Anita:** (Triste y molesta) No puedo creer que lo hicieras!

**Nick:** (Entrando después de ella) An, yo…

**Anita:** No se te ocurra volver a llamarme así! Cómo es que te atreviste a hacerlo?! Pero qué diantres te pasa?!

**Nick:** No fue mi culpa

**Anita:** (sarcástica) Oh! Claro, entonces supongo que ese chico de la heladería no eras tú, si no tu hermano gemelo.

**Nick:** Ok, sí, fue mi culpa. Estas feliz?

**Anita:** No!

**Nick:** No entiendo porqué te pones así. No eres la única a quien le ha pasado eso

**Anita:** Si, pero si la única a quien le pasa siempre!

**Nick:** Pues si siempre te pasa, por qué-

**Anita:** (interrumpiendo a Nick) Creí que eras diferente! Y… veo que me equivoque… No pensé que me hicieras esto. Me engañaste… y con mi mejor amiga, Nick… esta vez sí te pasaste…

**Nick:** An, yo…

**Anita:** Ya vete. Quiero estar sola.

**Nick:** Okay… lo… lo siento…

Nick se acerca a la puerta y se retira dejando a Anita llorando sola.

**Anita:** (suspira) Ahh… soy una tonta… una tonta hasta con diploma… Como es que no me pude dar cuenta… Tal vez sea hora de ponerle pausa al amor… hasta encontrar al chico correcto…

En el medio de las lágrimas, suena el celular de Anita. Era su padre. Anita rechaza la llamada, no había intercambiado ni una palabra con su padre desde que se separo de su madre, y sin duda ella estaba favor de ella. Cuando tenía 11 años había descubierto que su padre ensañaba a su madre con alguien mas, nunca llego a ver a esa tercera persona pero era lo que las sirvientas decían. Si, el padre de Anita era multimillonario pero ni Anita ni su madre querían ni un centavo de el.

**Anita:** AH! Todos los hombre son iguales! Te enamoran y te ilusionan… y al final… solo te lastiman… Tal vez, ya sea hora de dejar de caer en amoríos tontos, no seré un blanco fácil, porque no volveré a enamorarme nunca más… de esa manera no habrá sufrimiento…

Haciendo esta promesa, Anita toma el primer vuelo a California para iniciar una nueva vida allá. Se había vuelto casi un hábito en su familia, lo había aprendido de su madre pues ella solía hacer eso cada vez que le rompían el corazón, salía a otro lugar a comenzar de nuevo…

* * *

En California, un rubio chico de 19 años llamado Víctor Volt, también había salido de una relación. Había encontrado a su ahora ex novia coqueteando con otro chico en diversas ocasiones y esta vez fue demasiado lejos. Al igual que Anita, Víctor había hecho la promesa de no volver a salir con nadie más… pero solo hasta encontrar a la chica perfecta.

En estos momentos, Victor se encontraba en el Centro Comercial junto con sus amigos, sin tener idea de que pronto esa promesa de 0 chicas culminaría.

**Arthur:** Hey, Víctor! Me enteré que terminaste con Mía.

**Víctor:** Si, las noticias vuelan muy rápido

**Andrew:** Si… eh… no te importa si voy de tras de ella ahora que ya no están saliendo, verdad?

**Víctor:** Claro...

**Arthur:** Jajaja… bueno, Víctor, bienvenido a la zona de solteros

**Andrew: **Y hoy estamos de CASERÍA!

**Ambos:** SI! (se van)

**Perry:** (se acerca a Víctor) Y… cómo estas amigo?

**Víctor:** Estoy bien, no te preocupes

**Perry:** Oye, eres mi mejor amigo, no lo olvides…

**Víctor:** Si…

**Ambos:** Mejores amigos desde cuarto grado!

Era cierto, Víctor y Perry se habían conocido en la escuela, habían sido asignados en la misma carpeta bipersonal y desde entonces no han dejado de ser los mejores amigos, siempre se contaban todo… bueno, Perry no le había contado todo exactamente, solo había un pequeño detalle que no le había dicho con respecto a su trabajo.

**Perry:** Así es. Entonces… qué vas a hacer ahora?

**Víctor:** Creo que me voy a tomar un descanso de esto. Ya sabes… enfocarme en otra cosa y… dejar de salir con chicas por un tiempo. Voy a buscar a la chica perfecta para mí… Linda, divertida, segura de sí misma, que sea inteligente…

**Perry:** Pero, oye… eso parece imposible de encontrar.

**Víctor:** Si, pero soy paciente… no tengo prisa… solo es cuestión de tiempo. La encontraré.

**Perry:** Okay… pero eso no será fácil. Tu chica perfecta no va a aparecer mágicamente por ese elevador.

**Víctor:** Todo es posible, Perry…

Casualidad? Justo en ese instante el elevador se abre y Víctor voltea a ver, como queriendo que lo dicho por su mejor amigo fuera cierto. Y así lo fue… Los ojos de Víctor se abrieron como platos. Del elevador salió un grupo de gente y entre ellos estaba una bella chica de ondeados cabellos dorados, unos hermosos ojos morados, y llevaba puesto un bello vestido blanco, con pequeñas flores rosadas y moradas, que no era nada más y nada menos que Anita.

Víctor no lo podía creer, era la chica más linda que había visto… y lo más sorprendente fue que cuando ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde él estaba, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Los amigos de Víctor trataban de llamar su atención pero no lo lograban, estaba tan distraído mirando a Anita. Hasta que… plop!

**Anita:** Ay! Lo siento, no te vi (se va)

**Víctor:** No hay problema…

En realidad Anita no le había sonreído a Víctor, sino a un grupo de amigas con quienes había quedado en encontrarse.

_**Kelly:**__ Anita!_

_**Anita:**__ Hola, Kelly!_

Volviendo a Víctor y sus amigos…

**Arthur:** Víctor!

**Andrew:** Tierra a Víctor!

**Víctor:** Ah… si?

**Andrew:** Vienes?

**Víctor:** Eh… claro…

**Andrew:** Genial vamos (se va con Arthur)

**Perry:** Qué pasó?

**Víctor:** Nada… solo que… creo que acabo de encontrar a la chica de mis sueños…

**Perry:** (sonríe) Bien hecho amigo…

Víctor sigue a Arthur y Andrew, mientras Perry voltea a ver a la chica y sonríe…

* * *

**Uy que pasara despues? Creen que Victor vuelva a ver a Anita?**

**Espero sus comentarios y reviews n.n**


	2. La sorpresa de Perry

**Hola a todos, como estan?**

**Al parecer en lo que concierne a TSS solo se lee en ingles, pero igual no me daré por vencida (como Luis Fonsi xDD)**

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente cap. Espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**Cap. 2: La sorpresa de Perry**

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Perry se dirige a casa de su mejor amigo con una caja. Lo había pensado muy bien durante todo el día anterior, y llego a la conclusión de que ya era hora de que Víctor supiera su secreto. Además, de no decirlo, no podría ayudarlo.

**Mildred:** (Abriendo la puerta) Perry! Que sorpresa que estes saca, adelante.

**Perry:** (entra) Muy buenos días para usted también, Señora Volt

**Víctor:** (Entrando a la sala) Qué pasa amigo? Por qué tan temprano? No tienes que trabajar?

**Perry:** Jajaja… si.

**Mildred:** Les traeré algo para que coman (se va a la cocina)

**Víctor:** Entonces?

**Perry:** Quiero que me hagas un favor

**Víctor:** Que pasa?

**Perry:** Hoy no voy a poder asistir al trabajo, le prometí a Micaela que la acompañaría en su operación

**Víctor:** Operación?

**Perry:** La van a operar del apéndice

**Víctor:** Oh…

**Perry:** Y ya presenté mi justificación, pero mi jefe quiere que mande este paquete lo más pronto posible, y necesito que me ayudes a mandarlo a chequear.

**Víctor:** Oh, bueno, no te preocupes… Pero no hay una chequeadora a tres cuadras de tu casa?

**Perry:** Si, pero el contenido de esta caja es oficial, solo los pertenecientes a la Agencia pueden ver su contenido.

**Víctor:** Agencia?

**Perry:** Si. Víctor… soy un agente secreto

**Víctor:** Jajaja… por qué no te ríes?

**Perry:** Esto es serio, Víctor

**Víctor:** Ya en serio, un agente secreto? Debes de estar bromeando

**Perry:** Víctor, eres mi mejor amigo, por qué te mentiría?

**Víctor:** Cierto… y bueno, eso explica muchas cosas… pero… es que… pensé que el hecho de ser agente secreto era algo-

**Perry:** (terminando la frase) Inexistente?

**Víctor:** Si… algo parecido… Desde cuando eres agente, eh?

**Perry:** Desde que era niño.

**Víctor:** Vaya. Espera… no me vas a borrar la memoria con esos flashes como los de los hombres de negro, verdad?

**Perry:** Jajaja… no… confío en que no se lo dirás a nadie.

**Víctor:** Claro que no se lo contare a nadie, por algo se le dice Agente secreto. Más bien, gracias por la confianza.

**Perry:** Hey! Eres mi mejor amigo.

**Víctor:** Gracias, tu igual. Pero, si eres un agente secreto, trabajas en una agencia secreta… no se supone que ese paquete debes de entregarlo tú?

**Perry:** Solo lo pasaras para que lo chequeen. No es gran cosa. Además ya he dejado en claro que eres de confianza, así que no habrá problemas con nadie. Además veras que no te arrepentirás de ir.

**Víctor:** Ok

**Perry:** Asegúrate de que te sellen el recibo, las nuevas pasantes son algo… bueno, son nuevas… Tengo que ir al hospital a ver a Micaela, además mi vuelo sale a las 6:30

**Víctor:** Oh, cierto. Hoy te vas de viaje. Dijiste que era un viaje de trabajo, supongo que te espera una gran misión allá en Danville

**Perry:** Si… mis dueños me esperan

**Víctor:** Dueños?

**Perry:** Oh, si… no te había mostrado.

**Víctor:** Que cosa?

Perry se coloca a una distancia razonable de Víctor y muestra su reloj. Este no era cualquier reloj de pulsera, era uno de la agencia. Apretó un botón y una gran luz apareció, cuando esta se difumo Víctor se dio con la sorpresa de encontrar un ornitorrinco justo donde estaba su amigo.

**Víctor:** Perry?

**Perry el ornitorrinco:** Grrr…

**Víctor:** Wow… eres tu… pero… ohh… un animal agente secreto?

El ornitorrinco asiente con la cabeza

**Víctor:** Genial

En eso sienten que la mamá de Víctor ya está de regreso y Perry vuelve a la normalidad.

**Mildred:** Aquí les dejo jugo de naranja para cada uno y unos sándwiches (se va)

**Víctor:** Eso estuvo cerca

**Perry:** Demasiado.

**Víctor:** Bueno, así que también eres un ornitorrinco.

**Perry:** No te enfoques en mi parte animal. Bueno, aquí te doy la dirección para que vayas con el paquete, no te olvides del sello en el recibo. Antes de eso, le pides ayuda a la recepcionista para que te oriente. Créeme, me lo agradecerás

**Víctor:** (Extrañado) Ok

* * *

En el Centro Comercial, un grupo de amigas disfrutaba de las compras de la semana.

**Kate:** Escuche que tu relación con Víctor termino

**Mía:** No termino… solo nos damos un tiempo

**Mary:** El te lo pidió?

**Mía:** Que? Claro que no… Nadie termina conmigo, Mary

**Mary:** O sea que si terminaron

**Mía:** No. Solo nos damos un tiempo. Yo se lo pedí. Le dije "Víctor, tenemos que darnos un tiempo. No puedes estar tan pendiente de mi, necesito respirar." O sea, sé que soy un encanto y que no puede resistirse a mis encantos pero tuve que hacerlo. Es sano en cualquier relación. (Mintió)

**Mary:** En cualquier relación? Mía… tu relación con Víctor no era normal. Ni si quiera se besaron. Era casi como tener una novia que está en la FriendZone

**Mía:** Yo nunca estoy en la FriendZone… Y si te preguntas porque no me beso es… cosa de él… No ha besado a nadie de la escuela hasta ahora. Yo seré esa diferencia

**Kate:** Y completaras tu meta de haber besado a todos los chicos de la preparatoria.

**Mía:** Exacto. Aunque siendo sincera, nunca pensé que Víctor seria difícil. Pero tengo un plan

**Mary:** Como lograras besarlo si ya han terminado

**Mía:** Que no hemos terminado! Además tengo un as bajo la manga. Mi padre, uno de los grandes negociadores de la empresa St-Phone, me ha dado el nuevo St-Phone Z1000 (muestra su celular)

**Mary y Kate:** Wow…

**Mía:** Lo sé. Con esto podre saber donde esta Víctor con tan solo saber su número telefónico.

**Mary:** En serio?

**Mía:** Ok, no… necesita un hacker. Pero ya lo tengo así que funcionara.

**Mary:** Y para que quieres rastrear a Víctor

**Mía:** Porque tiene que volver a mí. Claro que es obvio que volverá, pero quiero asegurarme de que nadie se ponga en mi camino.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Víctor se dirige al lugar que su mejor amigo le había dado para chequear el paquete encargado. Víctor aun le costaba asimilar lo confesado por su amigo. Agentes secretos? Se escuchaba algo sacado de una película o un comic… sobre todo la parte en que decía que su mejor amigo era un ornitorrinco. Al llegar, Víctor se dirige a recepción.

**Víctor:** Buenos días

**Sra. Heather:** Es buenas tardes

**Víctor:** Oh, cierto… ya hemos pasado las 12.

**Sra. Heather:** Que se le ofrece?

**Víctor:** Necesito chequear este paquete. Usted es la recepcionista?

**Sra. Heather:** Ja! Claro que no. Soy la secretaria. Y estoy ocupada.

**Víctor:** Lo siento… pero es que no conozco muy bien este lugar

**Sra. Heather:** Como que no conoce?

**Víctor:** Bueno… yo no trabajo aquí

**Sra. Heather:** Que?!

**Víctor:** Tengo una nota

Víctor le entrega una nota de permiso por parte de Perry, donde daba autorización a Víctor de ir al centro de chequeo de la agencia.

**Sra. Heather:** Ya veo… Bueno, Sr. Víctor Volt, llamare a mi asistente para que lo ayude. Estoy muy ocupada con asuntos muy importantes y ella puede encargarse de usted.

La Sra. Heather toma el teléfono y llama a su asistente. Víctor se queda esperando durante unos minutos, mientras examinaba el lugar con la mirada. Aun no podía creer que estaba en una agencia secreta… o al menos un local de ella. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz…

**Anita:** Lamento la demora, Sra. Heather… Aquí tiene el informe que me pidió y su café descafeinado.

"Esa voz… ya la he escuchado antes" pensó Víctor. Y al voltear a ver a la dueña de aquella voz se quedo impresionado al saber que no era nadie más ni nadie menos que la chica que había visto el día anterior en el elevador. Era ella, los dorados ondulados cabellos, los hermosos ojos morados…

**Sra. Heather:** Gracias, Anita. Quisiera que me traigas el file del mes pasado, y que mandes esto a la sala de copiados (le entrega unas hojas) Quiero 50 copias de ese informe.

**Anita:** De acuerdo

**Sra. Heather:** Oh, y Anita… Acompaña al joven a la sala de chequeo, tiene que mandar a inspeccionar el paquete

**Anita:** Bien

**Sra. Heather:** (acercándose a Anita) Y tenlo bien vigilado, no es de la agencia, así que podría ser un espía.

**Víctor:** Hey! Estoy aquí

**Sra. Heather:** Si, lo siento… (Mira a Anita) Vigílalo bien.

**Anita:** Entendido. (Mira a Víctor) Por aquí por favor

Víctor sigue a Anita. Durante el trayecto Víctor no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Era extraño, nunca lo había estado en la presencia de una chica. Sin embargo, tomo gran valor para hacerle conversación.

**Víctor:** Ehh… soy Víctor. Víctor Volt

**Anita:** (sonríe) Soy Anita Knight. Es extraño que estés aquí y no seas un agente.

**Víctor:** Es extraño para mi estar aquí pues no sabía que existían los agentes secretos

**Anita:** Si, lo mismo me dije cuando comencé a trabajar aquí

**Víctor:** Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?

**Anita:** En realidad, hoy es mi primer día

**Víctor:** Es tu primer día?

**Anita:** Si… pero ayer me tome la libertad de explorar el lugar. Si iba a trabajar aquí, me pareció buena idea saber donde quedaba todo para no perderme.

**Víctor:** Que lista

**Anita:** Gracias. Y tú?

**Víctor:** Bueno, por ahora no estoy trabajando

**Anita:** (ríe) Me refería a que haces aquí? Por lo general todo esto es secreto. Tienes un familiar aquí?

**Víctor:** Familiar?

**Anita:** Pues una agencia secreta es algo muy serio, y no cualquiera entra. Logre entrar porque mi tío también solía trabajar aquí, pero ahora está en otra base.

**Víctor:** Genial. Pues que yo sepa, no tengo parientes aquí. Pero si un amigo. El agente P. Me pidió que le hiciera este favor porque tenía un viaje de negocios

**Anita:** Una misión?

**Víctor:** Si. Y tú también vas a misiones?

**Anita:** Que? No… soy solo una simple asistente. No estoy capacitada para ser agente secreto.

**Víctor:** Seria genial serlo. De pequeño siempre me intereso el tema de ser agente, resolver casos… Toda una aventura.

**Anita:** Tal vez deberías postular. Habrá una convocatoria de nuevos agentes (le entrega un folleto)

**Víctor:** (lee el folleto) Hmm… No se… el precio no ayuda mucho. Tu iras?

**Anita:** No… el precio tampoco es de mi agrado. Acabo de llegar de San Francisco y tengo que ordenar algunas cosas.

**Víctor:** Eres de San Francisco?

**Anita:** Si… he viajado a muchos lugares

**Víctor:** Genial

**Anita:** Si… pero no tanto… Saltar de un país a otro es muy cansado. Bueno, ya hemos llegado

**Miss Perky:** Puedo ayudarlos?

**Anita:** Miss Perky, tenemos un paquete para que sea chequeado

**Miss Perky:** Oh, a ver

**Víctor:** (le entrega el paquete) Es de parte del Agente P

**Miss Perky:** Oh, sí. Dijo que encargaría a alguien. Usted debe ser el joven Víctor. Bueno, bienvenido a la sala de chequeo de la agencia. Esperamos que guarde bien el secreto.

**Víctor:** No diré nada

**Miss Perky:** Perfecto

**Anita:** Perky, también necesito el file del mes pasado y 50 copias de este informe para Heather (le entrega el informe)

**Miss Perky:** 50?! Esa vieja está loca. Por ella hemos perdido a varias asistentes. Espero que tú puedas sobrellevarla. Es muy difícil.

**Anita:** En serio, no hay problema

**Miss Perky:** Tal vez deberías hacer dos viajes… son muchas copias

**Víctor:** Yo la puedo ayudar

**Anita:** Oh, no hace falta, hare dos viajes

**Víctor:** Insisto

**Miss Perky:** Que caballero es usted, Víctor ñ.ñ Bueno, esperen por favor. (Se va)

**Anita:** No tenías porque ofrecerte

**Víctor:** No te preocupes, de todas formas saldré por el mismo lugar, verdad?

**Anita:** (sonríe) Cierto.

Después de un rato, Anita y Víctor volvieron al escritorio de la Sra. Heather con las 50 copias y el file del mes pasado.

**Sra. Heather:** Oh, ya estaba preguntándome dónde estabas. No es tan difícil conseguir unas cuantas copias.

**Anita:** Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

**Víctor:** Téngalo por seguro

**Sra. Heather:** (Mira a Víctor) Pero que hace usted aquí? Ya debía haber abandonado el centro. Anita, esta es responsabilidad tuya, te dije que lo vigilaras.

**Anita:** Descuida, no ha hecho nada malo

**Sra. Heather:** Sera tu primera llamada de atención, a la tercera es la vencida.

**Anita:** De acuerdo

**Sra. Heather:** Bien. Necesito mi almuerzo, me lo podrías traer? Tengo que terminar de llenar unas solicitudes y mas que te has demorado tengo más trabajo.

**Anita:** Lo siento. Le traeré su almuerzo.

**Sra. Heather:** Bien. Ya he realizado el pedido, solo tienes que traerlo. El restaurante esta a unas cuadras de aquí. Y por favor, escolta al joven lejos de nuestras oficinas.

**Anita:** Ok

Anita y Víctor se van directo a la salida.

**Víctor:** Lamento haberte causado problemas

**Anita:** Descuida, no paso nada. Supongo que Miss Perky tenía razón, y la Sra. Heather es muy difícil. Más bien me disculpo por cómo se comporto ella.

**Víctor:** Tranquila. Se nota que no es muy sociable… y muuuy amargada.

**Anita:** Si, creo que de eso no cabe duda. Gracias por haberme ayudado con las copias

**Víctor:** De nada. Y gracias por haberme ayudado con el paquete.

**Anita:** De nada. Bueno, supongo que es la despedida. Adiós

**Víctor:** Espera!

**Anita:** (voltea) Si, Víctor?

**Víctor:** Ehh… Bueno… si quieres nos vemos mañana

**Anita:** Mañana?

**Víctor:** Si… no se… tal vez el Agente P me envié a hacer algo, no se

**Anita:** Ahh… de acuerdo. Entonces… nos vemos

**Víctor:** Si

**Anita:** Ok. Entonces hasta mañana, Víctor (se va)

**Víctor:** Hasta mañana, Anita Knight…

* * *

**Bueno... que les pareció?**  
**Asi es como Anita Knight y Víctor Volt se conocieron**  
**Sé que puse a Perry el ornitorrinco, y que esto no es un crossover, pero él solo estará en pocos capítulos.**

**Bueno, hasta la proxima n.n**  
**Espero sus reviews n.n**


End file.
